


Put a Ring to It

by Ruruu137



Series: Rue's Contribution for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (Winter 2018) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: Greg Lestrade thinks there's something different with our favourite pathologist.





	Put a Ring to It

**Author's Note:**

> For the last day of the contribution week, I decided to use one of the scenes from the series as a basis for this one. A bit short, a bit simple, but I think it'll do just fine.

* * *

 

 

Greg Lestrade noticed something was off today.

 

He was at St. Bart’s to get a report on a murdered victim’s body from Molly Hooper, and for some reason he felt like there was some kind of an aura going around in the room. But he just couldn’t put a ring to it. It wasn’t the lab, the lab’s fine. No apparatus out of place, no machine looking broken. Okay, so the lab’s fine, but why did he feel like there was a different aura in the room?

 

He then looked at Molly who was cleaning up the things scattered on the table in the lab while humming softly. She was dressed as she usually did in any other day: a bright-coloured jumper underneath her lab coat, a pair of sneakers and her hair pulled into a ponytail. She wasn’t even wearing any make-up; even if she did, Lestrade knew he would not notice.

 

But something’s wrong, he could tell.

 

“Molly,” he called slowly.

 

“Yes?” Molly answered, looking up and smiled at him.

 

Lestrade then felt uncomfortable. How should he broach the subject? He was kinda worried that Molly might flip out. But she might not, so…

 

“Is…did something happen?” he asked carefully.

 

Molly frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked, confused.

 

Lestrade scratched the back of his head. “Well, it’s just…umm…I feel like…there’s something different about you.”

 

Molly chuckled. “What’s wrong, Greg?” she asked again.

 

That’s when Lestrade noticed she was scratching her fingers on her left hand. Specifically, her ring finger.

 

Lestrade looked closer (which Molly did not notice) at her finger and noticed something.

 

“Molly?” he called her again. “Why are you wearing a ring?”

 

Molly flushed. “Umm…I’m not?” she said uncertainly.

 

“Yes you do. But not now, no.” Lestrade pointed at her ring finger. “There are marks around your ring finger, Molly. Marks that can only be left by a ring.”

 

Molly blanched. She started to stammer an answer. “Umm…actually, it’s…”

 

She did not get to finish as the doors to the lab suddenly swung open and Sherlock entered the room as if he owned the place. John barely managed to catch up with him before the doors closed on him.

 

“Ah, afternoon, Molly,” Sherlock drawled. He approached the table in the middle of the lab and started to look around for a specific file. “Are the results ready?”

 

Molly was speechless. “Umm…Sherlock?” she called out.

 

“Hmm?” Sherlock answered without looking up from the table.

 

“Sherlock…I think…” Molly breathed in deeply. “Let’s tell everyone.”

 

Sherlock halted his actions and stared at Molly. “Now?” he asked as a response to her words.

 

“Tell what?” Lestrade asked nervously.

 

“What?” John asked, looking between the two of them. He then looked at Lestrade, who was still confused on what had happened. “What’s going on?”

 

The room was awkwardly silent until Sherlock sighed in defeat. “You’re right, Molly. I can’t keep this hidden any longer.”

 

“Keep what hidden?” John asked warily. Lestrade knew where this was going and suddenly there are butterflies in his stomach.

 

Sherlock approached Molly while reaching into the pocket of his pants. He took out a box and opened it, showing it to John and Lestrade. The latter felt his mouth pulled into a grin.

 

“I asked her a week ago, but she refused to wear the ring.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
